vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Clain
Clain (克萊恩, Kè lái'ēn) is the Clan Leader of the Toreador clan and and old rival and friend of Ge Chen. Appearance His appearance is really feminine, at first it is hard to tell whether he is a man or a female - in the terrority of the Assamite Clan he was treated and dressed as a woman. He is tall, lean, and handsome. Unlike most of the male Vampires his shoulders are not broad, and he doesn't seem to be that muscular, either. He has dark grey eyes, and light caramel-colored haired, that is long enough to reach his waist, and it's end is probably artifically curled. He wears his upper part of his hair tied up into a ponytail, while leaves the rest to hang freely. He always dressed elegantly. Personality He is described as a "brat" by Ge Chen, noting that he doesn't just bow to the authority of others. Ge Chen notes that Clain would be up for a fight with him. Clain himself is actually quite calm and calculative, able to plot how to go after a persons weaknesses to personnel level. He comes off as vain and arrogant, having an attitude towards others that can be seen as disrespectful. He really hates being called "Lai En" and insists on being called "Ke Lai En". In turn, his own nickname for Ge Chen is "Xiao Chen". He dislikes dirt or being dirty and suffers from hypochondria. Relationships Ge Chen He is a rival to Ge Chen among the Camarilla. Th pair have known each other since childhood and though Ge Chen rarely response to Clain's antics, he is more then willing to have digs at Ge Chen. Ai Na He is very protective of Ai Na, the Devil Doll, as he treats her as his sister. He rarely commands her and lets her to want she wants for the most part. For the most part, the way he treats her is likened to an actual person and not like she is actually a doll. He has feelings for her. He wanted to marry her since his childhood. One of the reasons why he is strong as a Vampire is because he learned everythin just to impress her. Abilities He is shown to play the violin, and even emboldened the song with some sort of power. He is cunning when he wants to be and is able to plan to exploit weaknesses in a persons' self esteem. He is seen creating chain and thorn spells to bind. He is also a fencing-master. While traveling to the Ravnos domain, it is revealed he is allergic to dust. Vampirism He has similar powers to other Vampires and can drain blood and create other vampires by biting. Sacred Weapon He has control of Devil Doll. Despite having the Devil Doll, he values it as a living person and regard it as his sister. he does not want any harm to come to it either. As such, he mostly lets it do as it pleases, though will give it orders, he does not control its every action. The Devil Doll can create thorn-like binds, which paired with his fencing abilites makes them a well-matched pair in a fight. History Past As a child her got used to growing up with Ai Na around and even asked her to marry him. This lead her to scold him for suggesting it. Though he cried, he sought the comfort of her over his emotions. She told him he could call her "sister".[[Chapter 103|'Chapter 103']] When he was growing up, he attended the same school as Ge Chen and his younger brother Ji Xiu. He didn't understand after Ji Xiu's death why the older brother had stopped smiling and was largely unaware of what had gone on. The Gathering of the Sacred Weapons When Ge Chen, Fraser, Yue Jian and Lilla enter the school grounds, he observes their entrance. he tells a servant to focus on the 4, having their application forms. Chapter 57 Later he talks with Ge Chen over borrowing the Devil Doll. He reminds Ge Chen that Devil Doll has its own mind, which Ge Chen notes is why he is talking it over with him. Clain dismisses him and states he is tired from the events of the day and that they will discuss this some other time. Chapter 59 and fights back. With the intruder gone, they collect themselves. Ge Chen informs him about the intruders intentions, with Clain accusing him of eavesdropping in the process, they end up once again at odds with each other. Yue Jian managaes to get the pair focused and they finally talk about the situation and how Ai Na is in danger right now. thumb|right|Ai Na biting his hand Later on alone, he lets Ai Na bite his hand. He later joins Ge Chen'sgroup as Ge Chen reveals his role in their plan - to disguise himself as a girl. When the others laugh at Ge Chen's situation, Ge Chen warns Clain his plan better work, otherwise he will kill Clain. Later the Academy hosts an open night in celebration of their Sports event, an annul occurrence. Cana is able to slip in and snoops out Clain and the Devil Doll. When he attacks the Devil Doll, when Clain leaves her alone, she finds out Ai Na is really Ge Chen in disguise. She pulls out the Mirror and Clain interrupts, only to reveal who she thought was Clain was the Devil Doll under a new guise. A cage lands over her and the pair point their swords at her. Chapter 61 As the group leaves the HQ of the Followers of Set, they find themselves confronting Jalousie and the Hugh Priest. They find themselves attacked by skeletons that rise up from below them, forcing a conflict. The others deal with the hordes of the undead, while Ge Chen deals with the High Priest, Lilla and Fraser go after Jalousie. During the fight, Clain gives Yue Jian a quick lesson on how to beat skeletons by kitting their joints and controling their movements.Chapter 62 After much fighting, the group is allowed to teleport away. Away from the conflict, Clain hands over Ai Na and the group departs. Chapter 78 During the meeting. He defends Ge Chen against the Brujah Clan leader who is angry some of the Sacred Weapons were lost again. Chapter 81 The Camarilla leaders stand before the origin of the insects. It is noted the Fragment of Osiris must be inside the nest. You Te points to the approaching swarm and the group finds themselves fighting the mutant bugs. During the fight, You Te is tricked by Dye You into fighting via an illusion. To save Clain from falling for the illusion himself, Ai Ni covers his eyes. You Te attacks the nest revealing the Queen who is soon killed by Ge Chen. Ge Chen states their next destination is Neutral Clan territory. Chapter 82 The Assamite Clan The group arrive in the Assamite's city, unable to use Corpse Hand due to the crowded streets, they wonder what they should do. The local populace notices how different they are to the people of the city and begin trying to sell stuff to them. Ge Chan and Clain are set upon by a seller trying to sell Clain feminine hair products, as he is mistaken for Ge Chen's girlfriend. They are saved by Dora, member of the Assamite Clan, who points out their skin and clothes don't match the locale and the market sellers are picking them out on purpose for this reason. Upon seeing Ge Chen, she takes to him immediately and singles him out, saying she will kidnap him to be her husband. She then decides to bring the group with her. She states that her brother Adnan is the owner of the city and will prepare their stay in the palace for them. The group splits between men and women. They are taken to change their clothes to something more fitting with the locals style. To his embarrassment he is mistaken for a woman and sent into their changing rooms. Adnan greets the group as Dora's brother and welcomes the group to the city. They are watched by another member of the Assamites. Chapter 84 Alone, Ge Chen, Fraser and Clain talk about the Assamite ceremony that they are planning for the group and are suspicious about it. Clain protests to Ge Chen over wearing female clothes and claims it is revenge for the night the dealt with Cana and Ge Chen was forced to wear female clothes. Chapter 85 As time progresses and Ge Chen hangs out with Dora more, the group begins to fear worried about whats going on. Fraser and Clain later confront Ge Chen over his current actions. He states he knows they are after himself. He explains You Te confirmed the local Gangrel Clan are preparing for a fight as they are not happy with the current leader. When Yue Jian is brought up Ge Chen states he wishes to let her go to protect her as she is only human and will choose another. Later during a feast hosted by Adnan, a group attacks them. Ai Na puts herself in the way of some arrows and takes a hit for Clain, resulting in her returning to her Doll state. Chapter 89 The Ceremony He listens in as the report that 20 shops have been targeted by men in suits and 50 citizens injured but so far no fatalities have occurred. The news comes that not one of them have not been captured as their attacks are too quick and random like wild beasts. Adnan states they should focus on the festival, as it is the day that Ge Chen marries Dora. 3 days later the festival begins. The leaders of the Camarilla, except Ge Chen, wonder the festival as crowds gather. Fraser notes how he is happy they are finally out of the palace, while Clain notes it is because their no longer important. He continues to explain the Assamite have want they wanted. Furthermore, Ai Na has not recovered from the attack on the palace a nuber of days ago an is still in her dormant form. He believes that they are holding her hostage. The group turns their attention to Ge Chen's marriage to Dora. Clain brags that You Te and himself are the only two who are likely to marry while Dye You and fraser will likely be single forever. This causes a fight between the 3 men while Dye You just watches. Chapter 93 Ravnos Clan When arriving to the terrority of the Ravnos Clan, they only see endless desert when Fraser notices a city, which first they regard as a mirage. Clain is allergic to the dust. They are careful as the Ravnos is capable of strong illusions. Not even You Te senses anyone nearby. So they decide to rest there. Clain is afriad of the bacterias, which You Te considers as hypocrisy - they scorned him for being afraid of bugs. Dye You asks about the man who tried to have them killed. Ge Chen ponders about it, and comes on the conclusion that it was Osiris. He knows that he reincarnated at the earliest, but doesn't really knows much about him, since the Corpse Hand doesn't have much information from him.Chapter 100 At some point he must have fell asleep. In the Dream World he is shown at his first meeting with Ai Na.Chapter 101 As a small child he was determined to marry her and he persued her restlessly. He was the one, who given her the name Ai Na. He even learned things he didn't like just to impress her.[[Chapter 102|'Chapter 102']] Trivia *While his age is unknown, he and Ge Chen are roughly the same age, being in the same class as each other growing up. *The rivalry he has with Ge Chen is likely a nod to the original Vampire: The Masquerade source material of which the Vampire Sphere storyline borrows many aspects from. The Toreador rival the Ventrue in terms of influence among the Camarilla Vampires. Gallery Ge Chen & Clain cc78ba2f804e1c1bf96cafb3559cf070.jpg References Category:Vampire Category:Clan Leader Category:Toreador Clan Category:Aisha Valenica Academy Category:Camarilla Category:Male Category:Character Category:Prince